U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,268 B1 discloses a container for salad that includes a base, a removable cover and a chamber insert which projects through the cover and into the container. The container is sealed by a removable cap. Pressure applied by a user to a portion of the chamber insert releases the cap and allows salad dressing which is stored in an enclosure in the chamber member to flow onto salad ingredients which are in the base. Shaking the container facilitates uniform mixing of the salad dressing with the salad ingredients. U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,268 B1 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Patent Application Publication US 2006/0185990 A1 discloses a salad container assembly including a base, a cover removably mounted on the base, and a sealed salad dressing insert for nesting within the cover having a flexible top, a salad dressing reservoir, an opening, a seal over the opening, and a puncturing mechanism capable of breaking the seal on application of sufficient pressure to the flexible top thereby allowing the contents of the reservoir to dispense into the base. U.S. Patent Application Publication US 2006/0185990 A1 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
In the past, discrete single-portion cereal servings were packaged in individual boxes. Only upon actual consumption would milk be added, either by dispensing the single-portion packaged cereal into a bowl to which milk was poured or by carefully opening an individual box and adding milk in a manner to retain the milk within a moisture impervious liner.